


The Major Fall

by SunlitStone



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hurt No Comfort, POV Matt Murdock, more detailed warnings in notes, the Fisk/Matt is oneoff past noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-06 14:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18390566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunlitStone/pseuds/SunlitStone
Summary: Fisk raped Matt, the night Foggy found him half-dead in his own apartment. Foggy has no idea, but Karen puts it together, and thinks Foggy is blaming him for being raped. She confronts him, of course.Matt overhears.





	The Major Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](https://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/8773.html?thread=18850373#cmt18850373) at the kink-meme!
> 
> Warnings: This is Matt's POV. It contains him freezing in response to overhearing Karen talk about his assault, a few non-detailed memories of the assault itself, and also him thinking to himself that it's not really rape (with the implication that he therefore shouldn't be so upset about it) since Fisk didn't penetrate him, because Matt Murdock. Also contains a reference to domestic violence and homicide by self-defense, someone killing their husband for attempting rape, and reference to the idea that men can't be raped.
> 
> Mildly AU post Nelson vs Murdock, even aside from the premise, inasmuch as there's discussion of events that wouldn't fit into the canon timeline.

Matt's still several blocks away when he picks up on it—Foggy's familiar heartbeat, beating anger-quick inside his ribcage, and a rasp in his voice. And from there it's easy to catch Karen's voice, too, intense and upset: "I can't believe you're blaming him for this! God, Foggy! If someone—it's not his fault!"

"He _told_ you? Christ," says Foggy. There's an undertone in his voice that Matt has come to know well, these last few days, which means there goes any chance they're not talking about him. Fuck. It was bad enough—Karen and Foggy shouldn't be fighting, not because of him. His grip tightens around the top of his cane. He walks a little faster.

"I worked it out—"

"You're telling me you're not even a little bit angry—"

"How can you blame him for this?" Karen's anger and Foggy's, Matt notes distantly, have different undertones. Karen's anger is pure righteous rage. Foggy's is lined with betrayal.

He's not going to get there in time to stop this. _Fuck._

"It's not like he was looking for it!"

"I don't know what he told you, Karen, but he was very much looking for it!"

"I don't know how you can say that!" Fuck it, Matt decides; if Karen suspects something anyway, it's not going to matter if he shows up without his cane and with his hair all out of place. He ducks into an alleyway.

"God! Is this a guy thing?" Karen's voice, again. "If _I_ were raped—"

—shit. Shit shit _shit_. How did she find out? He hasn't—he hasn't told Foggy, he hasn't told _anyone_ —

He's not moving anymore. He'd been halfway through tossing his cane away. He realizes, distantly, that it's clattered to the street. He's too far away to smell them properly, but it still feels like he's in the room with them, like he can tell the moment the next emotion hits: anger, betrayal, fear. Realization.

"...raped?" Foggy's voice is different, now, almost dazed.

"What," says Karen, "don't think guys can be raped? That's bullshit, Foggy—"

"No," says Foggy. "No, I—Karen. Why do you think Matt was raped."

Fisk had been big, too big to dislodge. Holding him down, grasping—but there's no one here now. He should be able to move, to charge in and clear things up—it wasn't rape, not really, it's not like Fisk had fucked him, just—

He can't move.

"...Foggy? What do you mean—"

"Karen. Please."

He can hear her shift, even at this distance; she's sitting back a little, leaning against her desk, anger turning into uncertainty. "...there were a lot of things, but...you saw the way he was when Mrs. Quintana came in, about her daughter. I mean, he went all, uh..."

Mrs. Quintana's daughter, on trial for killing her rapist of a husband. He had felt—a little odd—but he hadn't thought Karen had noticed anything. Foggy had, of course, but.

"Shit. Yeah, I noticed, I just...I thought it was something else. He, uh, he can get—intense—about rapists. But—fuck. Not usually like that." There's a pause, Foggy taking a deep breath, and then Matt recognizes the sound of skin against skin, small circular motions; Foggy is rubbing the skin next to his eyes. "Karen. This is important. I can't explain, I thought you were talking about something else, but how sure are you about this?"

"Pretty sure. I've—seen people that kind of thing has happened to. Before." Her voice is puzzled, though there's still anger underneath. Not at Foggy anymore, at least, just at the man who—at Fisk. "Foggy, if that's not what you were talking about—"

"I can't talk about it. I really can't, Karen, it's—not my secret to tell. God," he adds to himself. "God, Matt, why didn't you—" he can hear water, just a little, rolling down Foggy's face: he's crying.

"Hey, no," says Karen, She's moving; there's the thud of limb wrapping around torso, a hug. "It'll be all right, Foggy." 

"Yeah," says Foggy, taking a gulp of air. "Yeah, no, Karen. I really don't think it will be."

Matt should be moving. He should be there already, reassuring Foggy, coming up with...something...to tell Karen. He should pick up his cane, at the very least, get out of anyone's way, stop standing frozen in the middle of an alley.

He can smell Foggy's tears, he thinks. He doesn't move.


End file.
